Una argentina en Hogwarts
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Ya estoy por ir al cuaro año. Tengo planeado contar como hubiese sido de haber ido yo a Hogwarts con los merodadores contando las coasa más interesantes que pasaron durante cada año.
1. Vieje en tren

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
El viaje en tren  
  
Era el primero de septiembre y Maria Luz Magri, una chica argentina de estatura normal, pelo negro hasta ello hombro, piel algo pálida y ojos grises (o sea yo) estaba tratando de poner su baúl en el tren. No sabia que podía ser tan pesado, una desventaja de ser estudiante de intercambio es que uno tiene que ir solo a tomar el tren, estaba en la pelea cuando un chico no mucho mas alto de ojos azules piel algo mas quemada que la de Luz y el pelo igual de negro se le acerco para hablarle.  
  
- ¿ Necesitas ayuda? - Le pregunta gentilmente por lo que Luz se da vuelta.  
- No gracias - Le responde Luz haciendo el último y esfuerzo logrando guardar el baúl.  
- ¿Vos no sos de acá, no? - Le pregunta al notar su acento  
- No me llamo Luz y soy de Argentina, de Sudamérica - Mientras le extiende la mano  
- Sirus Black - tomando su mano  
- Bueno creo que nos veremos por ahí - Dice Luz y se va dejando a un atontado Sirius.  
  
Pocos segundos después aparecen otros cuatro chicos uno de anteojos redondos, pelo negro todo enredado y ojos marrones, uno bajito rubio claro, ojos azule y un ultimo pero no menos importante uno de pelo castaño ojos marrones claro casi tan alto como Sirius o el chico de anteojos  
  
- Hola Sirius ¿Qué miras? - pero nadie le responde - Sirius....SIRIUS - le grita logrando que saliera del trance  
- ¿QUÉ? - Pregunta enojado con su amigo  
- Es que te quedaste como una estatua mirando para adelante - Le responde calmadamente el chico de pelo castaño  
- Remus tiene razón ¿Qué mirabas? - le pregunta el chico bajito  
- Mejor subamos al tren - dice Sirius ya molesto   
- ¿No le vas a decir a tu mejor amigo James lo que estabas mirando - El chico con anteojos simulando estar ofendido?.  
- No - Y se suben.  
  
Mientras tanto Luz ya estaba sentada en un compartimiento, cuando un chico algo mas alto que Sirius con el pelo negro, algo grasiento y ojos negros pero aun así notan fríos se sienta en la otra punta ignorándola completamente. Luz decide que lo mejor es hacer lo mismo y mirar el paisaje, ya que ella no recordaba haber viajado en tren antes.  
- ¿Interesante el paisaje? - Le pregunta con una vos algo fría y viéndole por primera vez que dando sorprendido por su belleza.  
  
- Algo - le responde Luz tratando de imitar su tono  
- Tenes acento - Y se le nota algo sorprendido.  
- Gracias por notarlo es por que soy argentina, me llamo Luz - Sintiéndose algo incomoda por como le miraba.  
- Severus Snape ¿Por qué no estas yendo a un colegio en tu país? - Tratando de no mostrarse curiosa pero fallando.   
- No me digas que tenes una fobia por los extranjeros - Ofendida.  
- No - Algo ofendido y no le vuelve a hablar.   
  
Así se quedan hasta que un chico con el mismo color de ojos que Luz entra, piel igual de pálida que la de Severus entra y se sienta al lado del otro chico ignorando a Luz.  
  
- Veo que una chica oso acercarte a vos Severus - Dijo el recién llegado a lo que no le gusto a Severus ni a Luz  
- Ella es Luz es una estudiante de intercambio - Le dice aun sabiendo que al otro chico esto le importaba poco y nada - Luz en es Lucius - A lo que Luz asiente con la cabeza.  
- Hola - Es todo lo que a Luz se le ocurre decir ya que ese chico no le estaba gustando.  
- ¿ Jugas al Quidditch? - Le pregunta Lucius como para empezar una conversación dado que Severus estaba había empezado a leer un libro  
- Si, de Chaser - Le responde Luz orgullosa de sí misma - ¿Y vos?  
- Yo debo de ser uno de los mejores seekers - Le responde lo que para Luz le pareció un tono muy creído.  
- Te felicito - Era la forma de Luz para decir `que me importa´ pero Lucius no entiende la indirecta  
- ¿Tus papás son de los nuestros? - Pregunta atrayendo la atención de Severus   
- Si, pero no veo por que eso sea algo importante - Ya harta de Lucius se para y dice - Me voy a recorrer un poco el tren - Y se ve a un compartimiento donde planeaba esperar hasta que el tren pare. Como entro sin mirar no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona ahí hasta que estaba sentada.  
  
- Hola, soy Luz, perdón por no pedir permiso - Dice arrepentida.  
- No importa, me llamo Lily Evans, sos la primera persona que conozco en este colegio, ¿de donde sos? - Termina preguntando por que le había notado el acento  
- De Argentina, por eso si me podes ayudar mejor ¿Sebes algo de este colegio? - Le pregunta y Lily niega con la cabeza  
- Yo tampoco por que mis papás son muggle, no sabía nada del colegio hasta que recibí la carta - Dice como teniendo miedo de que fuera algo malo.  
- Si te tengo que decir la verdad, mis papás son una bruja y un hechicero, pero no sé si mis abuelos lo eran, entonces podríamos estar iguales - Explica Luz sorprendiendo a Lily quien la escuchaba atentamente.  
A los pocos minutos el tren Llega a la estación y Luz se baja muy entusiasmada por empezar su primer en Hogwarts. 


	2. Seleccion y el primer dia

Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes menos Luz pertenecen a JK Rowling . Luz soy yo si quieren usar a este personaje pidan me permiso  
  
"" = pensar  
** = hablar en castellano  
  
Una Argentina en Hogwarts  
  
La selección y el primer día  
  
Después de bajar Luz vio a un gigante que llamaba a los de primer año para que fueran a unos botes, otra cosa que Luz no había hecho hace años. Por suerte le toco con Sirius y algunos de los chicos que ella todavía no conocía pero le parecían simpáticos.  
  
- Hola Sirius - Le saludo sorprendiéndolo, no es que no la hubiese notado es que no sabia que decirle y había estado hablando con sus amigos quines no la habían notado.  
- Hola Luz - le respondió y los otros chicos le miraron interesados  
- ¿Vos sos la chica de Argentina de la que Sirius hablaba? - le pregunto James en forma de chiste pero Luz no le respondió  
- Perdónale a James él puede hacer las preguntas mas taradas si uno le deja, me llamo Remus - le dice en un tono caballeroso y de no ser porque esa era su forma común de hablar Sirius se hubiese puesto celoso.  
- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - le pregunta el chico bajito  
- Magri  
- ¿De donde es? - Pregunta Remus   
- De Italia  
  
Y justo entonces llega el vote al colegio donde reciben el discurso y van a ser seleccionados, todos estaban nerviosos menos Severus y Lucius que parecian estar seguro de la casa en la que iban a ir.  
El grupo entro en el comedor y escucharo a Mcgagall como les llamaba por sus nombres. (Solo voy a poner los que me importen)  
- Sirius Black  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
- Maria Luz Magri - Fue nerviosamente, se sentó y escucho como una vocecita le hablaba.  
- Gran inteligencia, pero no para ir a Revenclaw, tambien hay ganas de probar que puede superarse si que sea  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Y se fue feliz a sentar, aunque no le gusto la cara que tenía Sirius que parecía desanletado  
  
- Remus Lupin  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
- Malfoy Lucius  
  
SYTHERIN  
  
- Pettigrew Peter  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Mientras la selección seguia, Luz miraba pensativa a la mesa de Gryffindor pensando si Sirius podria tener algun tipo de fobia contra los Slytherins.  
  
- ¿Algo interesante en la mesa de Gryffindor? - Le pregunta Lucius mientrs Severus era elegido en Slytherin y se sentaba del otro lado de Luz.  
- Solo veía a Sirius que perece decepcionado de que yo sea una Slytherin - Lerespondio Luz que después supo que habia metido la pata al ver como la veian.  
- ¿No em digas que esta en la base de los primero nombre con él? - pregunta Lucius y Severus le mira interesado.  
- Supongo que ese fue mi primer choque cultural por suerte no le di un beso en la mejilla la segunda vez que le salude - dice ella consiguiendo que otra vez le miraran con cara de que "acaba de decir"   
- ¿QUÉ? - Saltan los dos juntos   
- Es la forma en que se saluda a los conocidos en mi país  
  
Después ya no hablan mas que de Quidditch, las clases, los profesores y de cómo se debe tratar a las otras casas, por que Luz de eso no sabia nada. Asi paso la comida, des´pues todos (menos Luz y Severus) cantaron el himno del coleguio y se fueron a dormir.  
Al día siguiente Luz se desperto gracias a su reloj, se areglo y bajo al salon común donde esteba Severus esperándole.  
  
- Hola Severus - le saluda mientras le da un beso en la mejilla   
- No hagas eso - Le dice un poco rojo  
- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que así se saluda a los amigos en mi país - Harta de explicar y disfrutando la cara que Severus habia puesto.  
  
Ya en la mesa todos tenian cara de emocionados, pero nadie en esa mesa le ganaba a Luz.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada, Luz? - Le pregunta Lucius atrayendo la atención de Severus  
- Es mi primera clase en un colegio ingles y según lei transfiguraciones es interesante.  
- Después de eso tenemos pociones con Gryffindor - le dice Severus para ver como reaccinaba al saber que veria de nuevo a Sirius y para se decepción Luz parecia emocionada.  
  
La Primera clase, transfiguraciones fue interesante, menos difícil de lo que ella creia (teniendo en cuenta que ella creia que iba a ser la peor) se sento atrás de todo con Severus al que tuvo que ayudar por que ese parecia ser su punto debil. Después mientras iban a pociones  
- Ahora el emocionado pareces ser vos - Le dice Luz a Severus pero este no le responde.  
- "Debe creer que soy una tarada"   
- "¡Que linda es, aunque actua como una de esos tarados de Gryffindor" - Piensa Severus  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la clase se encuentran con los de Gryffindor ya esperando.  
  
- Hola - Dice Luz al notar las miradas de odio de los Gryffindors (incluyendo a Sirius)  
- Hola Magri - Le dice Sirius de mal modo   
- Hola Remus - Luz acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo habia elegido por ser el unico que no le miraba con cara de odio - Me olvide que acá no se hacía eso - Dice asiendose la arrempentida  
- ¿Creando mas choques culturales? - Dice una vos sarcástica disfrutando la cara de loa merodeadores.  
- Son lo mejor - le responde Luz y entran dejando a unos sorprendidos maerodeadores  
- Esa chica esta loca - Es todo lo que James logra decir viendo a Sirius  
- Tiene que estarlo para ser amiga de Snape - le responde Sirius enojado  
- Yo creo que si no le hubieses llamado por su nombre ella te hubiese besado a vos ...- le dice Remus pero se calla al ver como Sirius le miraba   
- Mejor entremos - Dice Peter para evitar que se maten  
  
Al entrar se sorprenden al ver que Luz estaba sentada al lado de Severus.  
  
- Definitivamente loca - Le murmura a James mientras se sientan mas adelante.  
  
A Luz le sorprendió ver que tenia facilidad para esa materia, lo que complacio a Severus. Mientras los merodeadores ya estaban planeando la primera broma que le iban a hacer para que aprendiera a no meterce con los merodeadores. 


	3. Problemas con los merodeadores

Nota de la autora: Como ven yo no soy una cagona, como buena Slytherin tengo mi orgullo por lo que le digo a anonio Hufflepuff de mierda que no voy a dejar de escribir por que él lo diga y ya que estoy le doy garcías a Sol por alentarme.  
  
  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Problemas con los merodeadores  
  
Todo fue tranquilo para Luz hasta un día después de haber pasado un mes de empezar las clases. Para ese entonces ya los de Slytherin (no solo Severus creían que Luz actuaba como una Gryffindor) pero lo que paso ese día les haría cambiar de idea.  
Fue en la clase de pociones, Luz estaba trabajando con Severus, cuando James pasa al lado de su caldero y tira algo en él provocando que este explote. Luz se hace la tonta pero después va a encarar a los James.  
- ¿Qué hiciste? - Le pregunta con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo  
- ¿Yo? No hice nada - Haciéndose el inocente  
- Decime que hiciste - vuelve a decir Luz pediendo la paciencia  
- YA TE DIJE QUE NO HICE NADA  
  
Luz se le acerca le pega una piña y repite - ¿Qué hiciste Potter? - en un tono que James solo le había escuchado a Snape  
  
- YA TE DIJE QU7E NADA  
  
A esto Luz pierde la poca paciencia que le quedaba y le pega a James con la mochila que tenia en la mano en la cara, y se fue al principio caminando pero después corriendo derecho a su cuarto en el salón común golpeando la puerta fuertemente. Esto atrajo la atención de Severus quien fue a ver que le pasaba ya que nunca antes la había visto así.  
- ¿Qué te paso? - Sentándose al lado de ella en la cama  
- le pegue a Potter - Todavía sintiéndose culpable  
- ¿Vos? Pero sos demasiado tranquila - Severus sorprendido, eso era algo que él haría.  
- Hasta que me enojo, ¿No queres comer caramelos de *dulce de leche* le pregunta Luz que ya se había calmado  
- ¿*Dulce de leche*?   
- Es un dulce argentino veni - mientras ve a buscarlos  
  
Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
- ¿Nos vas a decir quien te golpeo? - Sirius mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse  
- Te ejamos dos minutos y cuando llegamos te encontramos con la nariz sangrando - Le reta Remus  
- No se los voy a decir por que se van a reír - Les reponde James  
- Ni que te hubiese pegado Magri - Dice Peter si saber que había adivinado pero James solo baja la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos  
- ¿No me digas que ELLA te pego? - Sirius incrédulo  
- Sí - James en vos baja   
- Mejor anda a la enfermería - Le dice Remus  
- ¿Qué? ¿Y que todos sepan que una chica me rompió la nariz? - James negándose rotundamente  
- Mejor vergüenza a que te desangres - Le dice Peter convenciéndole, y empiezan a ir no logrando pasar por desapercibidos  
  
Al día siguiente ya todos sabían lo que había pasado. Los Slytherin le felicitaron, los Gryffindor en general le miraron con cara de odio y Lily planeo ir a hablar con ella 


	4. Charla con Gryffindors y nieve

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Una charla con Gryffindors y guerra en la nieve  
  
La ultima clase que tuvieron ese día fue herblogia una materia en la que Luz se dio cuenta le costaba, por lo que después de la clase fue con Severus a la biblioteca donde Lily se les acerco algo asustada por Severus quien estaba haciendo un trabajo de defensa.   
- Hola Luz, Snape - Diciendo más feliz el nombre de Luz que el apellido de Severus  
- Hola - Le responde los dos al unísono y Severus retoma su trabajo  
- ¿Puedo hablar a solas con vos?  
- No te preocupes cuando lee no le presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor - en ese tono que a Severus no le gustaba  
- Bueno entonces ¿Por qué le pegaste a James? - Algo enojada  
- Hizo explotar mi caldero - Enojada por el recuerdo y empezó a hacer su trabajo de pociones por lo que Lily decidió para hacerle la segunda pregunta que quería  
- ¿Luz? - y Luz deja de trabajar y le mira  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Me podrías ayudar en pociones? Le fui a Preguntar al Profesor Star y me dijo que le pidiera ayuda a uno de ustedes dos  
- Bueno, anda a buscar tus cosas y te ayudo - Al escuchar esto Lily sale corriendo a buscar sus útiles, apenas se va Severus deja de leer y le dice  
- Dentro de poco te vamos a tener que llamar profesora Magri - Le dice irónico  
- El día que vos o yo seamos profesores el infierno se congelara - En el mismo tono y justo poco después llega Lily con sus útiles.  
  
Luz era buena estudiando, pero lo era mejor explicándole a otro. Cuando Lily se estaba por ir, ya que se estaba por terminar el recreo, Severus se para y dice  
  
- Creo que el infierno se esta enfriando - Y se va  
Luz al ver la carta de Lily le explica - Le dije que si él o yo llegamos a ser profesores el infierno se congelaría  
- Entonces creo que dentro de poco vamos a poder patinar en el infierno - irónica sorprendiendo a Luz que junta las cosas y se va murmurando  
- Acá cualquiera puede ser irónico - Pero es escuchada por Sirius y James que estaban sentados en una mesa cercana  
- Definitivamente loca - negando con la cabeza y los dos se van a la siguiente clase  
  
Con el tiempo Luz vio que sola no iba lograr entender herbología por lo que imitando a Lily fue a preguntarle a la profesora quien era el mejor y fue a preguntarle a la biblioteca después de su ultima clase donde lo vio tratando de estudiar pociones.  
- Hola Longbotton  
- Hola Magri ¿Qué queres? - Sabiendo que como buena Slytherin no iría a Hablar con un Gryffindor de no querer algo  
- Un trato con vos, vos me ayudas en herbología y yo te ayudo en pociones  
- Esta bien  
  
Así fue como Luz consiguió algo que ningún otro Slytherin había tratado: Llevarse bien con algunos Gryffindors.  
Con esto logro con Severus ser los mejores de su año (cosa que yo no soy) teniendo la envidia de Lucius quien ya estaba planeando como vengarse.  
Por suerte su venganza no llego antes de navidad.  
Luz se había despertado temprano y fue corriendo a despertar a Severus quien dormida placidamente hasta que Luz empezó a sacudirle y a llamarle.  
  
- Severus despertate  
- Es muy temprano - Le responde quejoso  
- Dale, salgamos que seguro nevó - Luz entusiasmada  
- ¿Cómo si nunca hubiese visto nieve?  
- De donde yo vengo no nieva Dale ¿Venís? - Suplicando  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Se quejo una vos - Vos no podes estar acá  
- Vamos Malfoy no jodas ¿No venís con nosotros? - Ya dando por echo que Severus iba  
- No   
- Vamos, va a ser divertido, hacemos muñecos de nieve, tenemos una guerra contra los merodeadores - Al mencionar la guerra logra convencer a Severus pero no a Lucius quien ya no quería tener nada que ver con Luz.  
  
Entonces Luz salió para dejar que Severus se cambiara y salieron, Luz salió corriendo por lo que Severus le reto. Pero a pesar de eso se divirtió mucho haciendo todas las cosas que había dicho en la habitación que harían, incluso la guerra de nieve contra las otras casas, por lo que después se tuvieron que bañar dando así por terminado el día más divertido de su vida. 


	5. Como nacio la guerra

Acaramelada : Gracias por tus halagos, lastima que seas una Gryffindor y te felicito por no llevarte bien con Malfoy, yo lo banco por que como vos sabes los Malfoy tiene influencia en mi casa y ya tengo suficiente mala fama por llevarme bien con Lily y Frank  
  
Hermione: Gracias aunque te digo lo mismo que a Sol, este halago seria mejor recibido de ser vos de mi misma casa.  
  
  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Como nació "la guerra"  
  
Luz miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba por llegar a su reunión con Lily cuando se encuentra con Sirius en el pasillo, que parecía no querer dejarle pasar  
* -¿Qué queres Black? – Le pregunto de mal humor al ver que no podía pasar  
* Quiero hablar con vos Magri – Con ese tono que a Luz no le gustaba  
* Hablemos - Luz del mismo tono  
* Pero no acá en un aula – Le dice el y ella le sigue al aula mas cercana  
* ¿Qué queres?  
* ¿Por qué nos jodes tanto? – Le pregunta todavía usando ese molesto tono  
* que te importa tarado, yo me voy que estoy apurada – Empezando a irse   
* Lily se equivoco, si sos una tarada – Burlándose  
* Tal vez lo sea, pero mejor tarada a Gryffindor – Dándose vuelta y usando el ultimo insulto que había inventado  
* Lily también es una Gryffindor  
* Siempre hay excepciones  
* Sabia que hablar con vos era perder el tiempo  
* Si no tenes nada mas inteligente que decir, me voy - Y esta vez si logra irse para al llegar a la biblioteca encontrarse con una enojada Lily, pero le perdono cuando Lily le dijo por que había llegado tarde.  
  
Después de ayudar a Lily llego Frank Longbotton, (se pasaba toda su hora libre en eso) para después ir a runas y sentarse con Severus, quien le retaba por ayudar a Gryffindors.  
  
* Vos sabes que lo hago por que es mi forma de estudio – Luz pensando que ese día estaban todos en su contra  
* Aun así si lo seguís haciendo vas a tener a todo Slytherin en tu contra – Advirtiéndole y mirando a los de su casa que la miraban enojados  
  
Hubiesen seguido hablando pero el profesor se dio cuenta y le quito 4 puntos a Slytherin por lo que los otros le miraron con caras asesina  
  
* "Que día de mierda, ojala no empeore" – Mientras iba con Severus a almorzar  
  
Al sentarse se da cuenta que todo el may se estaba riendo de ella, quien al no saber de que se ríen ve a Severus buscando respuesta.  
  
* Tu pelo esta rojo - Le dice y mira a la mesa de Gryffindor con cara de odio  
* Lindo color Light – Dijo Lucius, craso error si había algo que Luz odiaba era que le llamaran Light (Menos aun Mary Light)  
* ¿Quién te dijo que mi nombre significa Light? – Usando un tono que la gente solo le había escuchado a Severus  
* Mi papá – Dice Lucius orgulloso de haber descubierto algo que le Hacia enojar a Luz  
  
Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue que Luz le dejara su plato de sombrero, lo que sorprendió a los merodeadores.  
  
* Nosotros le molestamos y ella le ataca a Malfoy? – James sin entender  
* Yo vi que Malfoy le había dicho algo que le hizo enojar – Le responde Lily  
* ¿Quisiera saber que le dijo – Dice Sirius  
* Si es para que te haga lo mismo avísame para no estar cuando lo hagas – Le advierte Meter que ya le había tomado miedo  
  
Mientras tanto una lechuza entra por el conducto especial para el corroe (lo tiene que tener ya que estar en las mazmorras no tiene ventanas, va al cuarto de las chicas donde le deja un paquete a Luz, quien lo abre y va corriendo a buscar a Severus  
  
* Mi papá me envió lo que necesitamos para nuestra venganza - Le dice mostrándole una capa invisible  
* Y yo tengo esto -Mostrándole un frasco (con eso iban a aprender a no meterse con los dos mejores en pociones)  
  
El plan fue el Siguiente usar la capa invisible para seguir a un Gryffindor a su salón común donde tararían la poción el marco y se irían, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta y como la poción no era visible los elfos domésticos no la lavaron a la mañana siguiente por lo que Luz pudo disfrutar el ver a Todo Gryffindor de un lindisimo color verde durante todo un día mientras esperaba la venganza de estos y se reía (por que la única forma de sacarse esa poción era dejándola hasta que perdiera efecto)} 


	6. Un dia normal

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Un día normal  
  
Mientras que Luz y todos los otros Slytherins se reían los merodeadores les lanzaban miradas asesinas, junto con el resto de los Gryffindors.  
  
- Seguro que fue Magri - Dice Sirius mientras ve como todavía se ríe  
- Ella no pudo haber hecho algo así - Lily defendiéndole  
- Eso es algo que nosotros haríamos, pero que claro no hicimos - Se corrige Peter al ver como los otros le miraban  
- Aunque también son los dos a los que la profesora Star le da más puntos (y eso es mucho teniendo en cuenta que la profesora es un Revenclaw) - Dice Remus y los deja a todos pensando.  
  
Esto le dio a Lily otra misión, averiguar si ellos lo habían hecho, por que Lily sabia que ellos no eran tan malos como la gente pensaba, especialmente Severus. Por que era que ni Severus le retaba por estar ayudando a Gryffindors era uno de los misterios de Hogwarts.  
A Luz no le sorprendió ver a una seria Lily cuando fue a reunirse con ella en la biblioteca.  
  
- ¿Fueron ustedes? - le pregunta de forma directa  
- ¿Si fuimos que? - Tratando de hacerse la inocente y fallando horrendamente  
- Vamos Luz, no te hagas la tarada ¿Fueron o no?  
- Si fuimos, ahora empecemos - Luz tratando de terminar el tema pero Lily no quería  
- ¿Por qué? - Con tono imperativo en la vos  
- Quería Probar la poción, y siempre quise ver como se vería un Gryffindor de verde - Creyendo que lo que acababa de decir era gracioso  
- Yo que vos tendría cuidado - y empiezan a trabajar. El tiempo se les pasa rápido y media hora después Lily se estaba yendo de la biblioteca para cruzarse con Frank quien iba para su "clase" con Luz.  
  
Esa era una de las razones por las que Lily admiraba a Luz, no solo era buena en pociones como ella lo era en encantamientos sino que además usaba su tiempo libre para ayudar a compañeros de la casa rival algo raro (especialmente en Slytherins) pero realmente agotador y le ocupaba su única hora libre.  
Después de terminar con Frank tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch por lo que se fue corriendo y apenas podía estar parada cuando termino (por suerte para ella eso fue lo ultimo que tuvo que hacer antes de irse a comer donde Severus le miraba con esa cara que años más adelante usaría para asustar estudiantes).  
  
- Estas hecha mierda - Le dice preocupado  
- Y seguro que mañana me quedo dormida - Luz amagandole a quedarse dormida sobre la mesa  
- ¿Por qué no les explicas a los dos al mismo tiempo? - Pregunta pensando que a veces podía ser muy tarada  
- Es verdad, gracias sos un genio - Feliz y al mismo tiempo enojada consigo misma de que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes  
  
La venganza de los merodeadores la trataron de hacer esa noche poniéndole la poción en su peine (Luz supuso gracias a eso que ella no era la única con una capa invisible) y le sirvió para saber que Helen Silver (Una tarada de su año) le usaba el peine al quedarle rojo por el resto del día siguiente.  
Al día siguiente Luz estaba tranquilamente dormida cuando una vos le llama  
  
- Luz, despertate - Esa era la vos de Severus por lo que Luz se despertó y Severus se fue a esperarle en el salón común para ir a desayunar   
- Ojala yo tuviera un novio así - Dice una vos burlona del la cama de al lado  
- Cállate Silver - Ya levantándose y yendo a desayunar donde los merodeadores la miran con cara de desaliento al ver que no era ella la que tenía el pelo rojo.  
  
Ese día fue normal (si es que en un día normal hay peleas jodas e insultos a Gryffindors) una semana después las clases terminaron ganando Slytherin la copa de las casas y Gryffindor la copa de Quidditch.  
Luz se sube al tren terminando así las aventuras hasta el años siguiente. 


	7. Y empieza el segundo año

Una Argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Y empieza el segundo año  
  
Luz se paso las vacaciones escribiéndose con Severus y Lily, sus dos mejores amigos. Fue a comprar las cosas para su segundo año, quedándose en el Lucky Cauldron ese noche y yendo al tren al día siguiente donde se encuentra con Severus.  
  
- Hola Severus - Le dice mientras le abrasa   
- Luz..... - le dice algo avergonzado  
- Perdón, ¿Donde esta Lucius?  
- Esta por ahí con esos tarados que le persiguen  
  
Después se subieron al tren y fueron al mismo compartimiento que el año pasado para darse cuenta que no había nadie.   
A las pocas horas de que el tren empezara a nadar Lily fue a ese compartimiento para encontrarles a los dos leyendo libros de pociones.  
  
- Esta es la pareja más conversadora de todo el tren - Dice Lily sarcásticamente  
- ¿No deberías estar con tu novio? - Le pregunta Severus usando el mismo tono  
- No le molestes - Le reta Luz para después dirigirse a Lily - ¿Qué haces acá?  
- Es que James empezó a hablar de Quidditch, no es que no me guste es que el es un fanático - Aclara al ver la cara de Luz  
- Nosotros vamos a tratar de entrar al equipo ¿y vos?  
- También  
  
Y el viaje continua sin que nada más raro pase (claro que Luz no puede planear la estrategia para la guerra con Lily ahí)  
Lily aprovecha que se estaba llevando tan bien con Luz para preguntarle cosas que siempre quiso saber.  
  
- ¿Por qué te pelas con Sirius? - Le pregunta de forma directa  
- "Que metida" es por que me odia desde que soy una Slytherin, llama por mi apellido, y además siempre quise tener un enemigo   
- ¿Cómo que siempre quisiste un enemigo? - No pudiendo creer lo que oía  
- Si, lo leí en Cyrano, y opino igual que el que no hay cosa mas divertida (además de jugar Quidditch) que pensar en como responder a los comentarios o bromas de los merodeadores, especialmente de Black  
- Yo que vos tendía cuidado - Le dice Lily   
- Y yo que vos no me gastaría yo ya le dije que tenga cuidado miles de veces - Le dice Severus  
- Si pero le ayudas a hacer las bromas - Le reta  
- Si es contra Potter todo es bueno  
  
Y ellos siguen hablando de todos los temas posibles, evitando hablar de las casas. Después llegan al colegio donde se separan en carrozas diferentes. En el festín Luz conoce a una nueva Slytherin que se sienta al lado de ella  
  
- Hola ¿Vos sos Luz Magri?  
- Si - no entendiendo como era que la chica sabia quien era  
- Mi hermano me y hablo de vos y quería saber si te puedo ayudar con la guerra  
- No creo que te convenga que te vean con ella - Le advierte una vos del otro lado de la mesa  
- Callate Malfoy, esta bien podes ayudarnos si no te quejas cuando ellos se venguen ni nos buchoneas  
- Esta bien  
- Luz no creo que necesitemos ayuda - Le dice Severus que no confiaba en la chica  
- Vamos Severus, cualquier cosa nos deshacemos de ella - Le dice Luz convenciéndole ¿cómo te llamas?  
- Catalina Cucher - Dice orgullosa de que Luz Magri le aceptara - Pero llámame Cat.  
  
Y con esa adopción Luz ya lo tenía todo, novio amigos en otra casa y ahora alguien que creía que ella era una especie de heroína.  
Se anotaron para anotarse en el equipo de Quidditch y se fueron a dormir. 


	8. Quidditch

Yo: Gracias, pero te digo que no creo que el mío se parezca tanto ya que ella es una Gryffindor (con asco) y yo soy una Slytherin además de que yo estoy con los merodeadores.  
  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Las pruebas de Quidditch  
  
"¿Cómo el día se pudo haber alargado tanto?" Se preguntaba Luz, ya que no podía soportar la espera para las pruebas de Quidditch y la única que no le miraba raro por eso era Cat (ella había oído el rumor de que Luz a veces actuaba como una Gryffindor) incluso pociones se le hizo larga.  
  
- Luz cálmate, pareces una pulga - Le dice Severus mientras iban al campo de Quidditch  
- O una Gryffindor - Dice una vos que Luz sabe de quien era sin ver  
- Cállate Malfoy - Le dice Cat  
- ¿Qué viniste a ver a `la gran Magri' - Irónico mientras sus estúpidos guardaespaldas se reían  
- Sabes no se por que gasto saliva en hablarte - Y se va por que le estaban llamando  
  
Díganme fiaca si quieren pero no voy a contar lo que paso en cada practica, voy directo a los resultados.  
  
Luz: chaser  
Severus: keeper  
Malfoy: seeker  
  
Esto le dio a Luz otro titulo, el de la única mujer del equipo de Slytherin (lo que descarto el rumor que decía que eran machistas.) Gracias a Lily Luz supo que Sirius era heeter y James seeker.  
Una noche Luz estaba aburrida y Severus leía, cuando llego Cat  
  
- Tengo una idea - Le dice emocionada por lo que Severus le mira advirtiéndole  
- Contame - Luz igual de emocionada.  
- "Por suerte todos están afuera" - Pensó Severus mientras volvía a leer  
- Pintemos a los Revenclaw de amarillo - Ella (como buena admiradora) había estudiado las bromas que Luz ya había hecho  
- ¿Por qué Revenclaw? - Pregunta Luz   
- Por que si se lo hacemos a Gryffindor todos van a saber que fuimos nosotros - Dice Cat  
- Suerte que estés de nuestro lado, sos odiosamente inteligente.  
- Y que no le moleste que seas amiga de los Gryffinfdors - Acota Severus pero le ignoran.  
  
El plan sale como Cat lo planeo, y para su sorpresa los merodeadores habían hecho algo esa noche pero al jefe de Slytherin (le habían pintado el pelo de rojo)  
al ver esto Dumbledure les llama a los siete a su oficina.  
  
- ¿Pueden decirme si fueron ustedes los responsables de esto? - Les pregunta con vos calmada pero seria  
- Nosotros nunca haríamos nada juntos - Dice Luz defendiéndose  
- Señorita Magri, estamos hablando de dos bromas diferentes por lo que cada grupo pudo haber hecho una  
- Nosotros no le haríamos nada a nuestro jefe de casa - Severus usando el mismo tono que Luz  
- además no nos pueden retar sin pruebas - James pensando que había ganado  
- Tiene Razón señor Potter, pero les advierto que los vamos a tener vigilados  
- Le prometemos no hacer nada malo - Dice Remus y los otros tiene que esforzarse para no reírse.  
  
Al día siguiente la jefa de casa de Gryffindor (Mcgogall) apareció con el pelo verde y los Slytherins de azul.  
  
- Te advertí que no te juntaras con Magri - Le dice una compañera a Cat  
- No se si lo notaste, pero vos también estas azul - le responde como una verdadera Slytherin para después ir a sentarse al lado de Luz.  
  
Hay que admitir que Luz había tenido razón al advertirle que no iba a ser la más famosa de su casa, pero a ella no le importaba ya que sentía gran admiración por Luz (Pero a diferencia de Creevey ella es útil y ayuda en la guerra) y a Luz le divertía ayudarle en la tarea y Severus también le cuidaba aunque hacia rato que había empezado a encontrarse con Malfoy y otro grupo de gente que a Luz no le gustaba por lo que estuvo pasando más tiempo con Cat, Lily y Frank.  
Pero ella tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como EL PARTIDO DE MAÑANA, y ya que Severus no podía ella entreno con Cat, que era muy buena   
  
- Tal vez pruebe el año que viene - Le decía cada vez que Luz le halagaba  
  
A Lily por otro lado no le gustaba que sus dos amigos estén peleados (aunque se había hecho amiga de Cat) y ya estaba planeando como unirlos y si eso no funcionaba unirla con Sirius 


	9. Primer partido y la idea de Dumbledure

No me acuerdo quien pero te voy a responder: YO soy Luz, Magri y talvez Luty  
  
Montse Seoane: Lo actualizo cuando tengo tiempo y se me ocurre algo  
  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Primer partido y la idea de Dumbledure  
  
Luz estaba nerviosisima cuando se iba al campo de Quidditch para jugar su primer partido contra Gryffindor, contra su amiga, y el ver que la mayoría del colegio estaba de lado de Gryffindor no ayudaba mucho.  
Ese fue seguramente uno de los partidos mas peleados, ya que los seekers eran mas o menos igual de buenos (no existía un Harry Potter que ganara el partido a los pocos minutos) así que era una pelea entre Chasers, Keepers y Heeters. El partido duro unos 45 minutos y después Malfoy atrapo la Snitch haciendo que Slytherin ganara 350 a 190.  
Al bajar Luz fue felicitada por Cat y se fueron a celebrar al salón común donde hubo fiesta hasta que el profesor Allem jefe de la casa de Slytherin fue a pedirles que se callaran.   
Al día siguiente solo Luz seguía celebrando y molestando a Gryffinodors, lo que no le gusto a Dumbledure quien ya estaba planeando algo para mejorar esto por lo que llamo a su oficina a los Merodeadores y al trío de Slytherin.  
  
- Me entera que ustedes están en lo que llaman "una guerra" - Dice con ese tono tan calmo con el que uno no sabe si esta enojado o no.  
- Si pero solo son bromas inofensivas - Se trata de defender Luz  
- Si nadie salió lastimado - Acota James  
- Además señor siempre hubo rivalidad entre las casas - Dice Severus seguro de lo que decía  
- Aun así decidí que como ustedes son los que parecen ser los más creyentes sobre el tener que crear cizaña, creo que si ustedes paran todos lees imitaran - Dice Dumbledure, por lo que por una semana van a tener que aprender a trabajar juntos- Dice Dumbledure serio   
- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta Cat preocupada   
- Van a tener que trabajar juntos, tendrán que hacerlo serán echados del colegio - Con ese tono tranquilo de siempre - Ahora se pueden ir van a recibir una nota después  
- Perdón señor Severus no tuvo nada que ver - Le defendió Luz  
- Esta bien señor Snape usted no tiene que hacerlo.  
  
Y así era como Dumbledure planeaba terminar con la guerra. Luz, Sirius Y James tuvieron que limpiar las mazmorras y Cat con Pettigrew y Remus tuvieron que limpiar que limpiar la sala de trofeos. Gracias a este plan por una semana hubo paz.  
Hasta que Luz no lo pudo soportar más y hizo que la poción de Sirius explotara. 


	10. Fin del tercer año

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
La guerra pudo no terminar, pero si terminaron las clases por lo que todos se   
tenían que ir a sus casas y esperar al año siguiente para continuar con la guerra,   
Severus había convencido a Luz para que fuera a su casa para las vacaciones y así   
ahorrarle el viaje a su país. Luz acepto.  
  
-En la casa de Severus no vas a poder usar ropa muggle – Le advierte Cat  
-Es verdad Luz, a mis papás no les gustan las cosas muggles – Le dice   
Severus  
-Yo puedo vivir sin usar ropa muggle – Le responde Luz y al poco tiempo   
llegan a la estación y fueron a un gran auto que les estaba esperando.  
  
No tardaron mucho en legar a la casa de Severus que para la sorpresa de Luz era   
toda una mansión y al entrar Luz se encontró en un living lujosamente decorado y   
dos personas sentadas que le miraban atentamente.  
  
-Hola señor Snape, señora Snape – Saludo usando un tono educado que casi   
nunca usaba  
-Hola, Severus mostrale la casa mientras los elfos llevan las cosas de Magri a   
su cuarto.  
  
Le dice y se van corriendo a empezar el tour por la casa de Severus que era   
enorme.  
  
Tardaron tanto en explorar la casa que cuando terminaron era la hora de cenar, y   
fueron al comedor donde había una enorme mesa que era raro para una casa   
donde solo Vivian tres personas, pero no pregunto y se sentó al lado de Severus y   
empezó a comer.  
La cena fue silenciosa hasta que llegaron a comer el postre.  
  
-¿Es verdad que ustedes dos son los dos mejores de su clase? – Pregunta el   
señor Snape mirando atentamente a Luz lo que la pone algo nerviosa pero   
le responde  
-Si señor, incluso y o ayudo a dos compañeros, dos Gryffindors  
-¿Gryffindors? Pregunta la Señora Snape no pudiendo creer lo que oía  
-Si la profesora me recomendó y me sirve para estudiar – Dice Luz y parece   
que le creen  
-¿Vos Severus también lo haces? – Le pregunta el señor Snape serio  
-Solo con Luz  
  
Y se pasan el resto del día jugando al Quidditch charlando y haciendo la tarea   
que tenían para las vacaciones y el tiempo se les paso rápido hasta el día que   
tuvieron que ir a Diago Alley para ir a comprar las cosas para el año siguiente.   
Al entrar en la librería se encuentran con Lily y Potter, Lily les saludo con la   
mano pero Potter les ignoro.  
  
-Hola Luz, Severus – Dice Lily y para sorpresa de Potter Luz se acerca y le da   
un beso en la mejilla a cada uno  
-Hola, che Potter no me mires así de estar en Italia hubiesen sido dos -   
Ignorando tanto la cara de sorpresa de Potter, como la de celos de Severus   
quien se va al no poder soportar estar cerca de Potter   
-Ahora si podemos hablar, ya sé que es tarde pero perdón por romperte la   
nariz – Dice y James se da cuenta de que realmente estaba arrepentida  
-Esta bien, si terminas la guerra – Dice Y Lily se sorprende por que ella creía   
ser la única en contra de esa guerra  
-Pero es divertida – Luz usando un tono que solo había usado con Severus  
-Solo vos o Sirius dirían algo así – Dice James viendo otra cosa que tenían en   
común esta chica y su mejor amigo.  
-Mejor me voy por que Severus ya esta pagando.  
-No sabía que podía ser tan simpática ¿Cómo puede ser una Slytherin? –   
Pregunta James viéndole irse  
-Ese es uno delos grandes misterios de Hogwarts, o será por como se pone   
cuando se enoja. Pero si uno la llega a conocer mejor al igual que Severus   
te das cuenta de que no son tan malos  
-Tal vez algún día trate de conocerla ella pero no a Snape   
  
Va compra los libros y cuando iba a pagar se encuentra con Sirius pagando  
  
-Hola Black, comprando libros para tratar de llenar el vació de tu cabeza –   
Dice Luz sarcástica  
-Y vos para que usas los libros ¿Para trabar la puerta o como adorno? – Le   
responde igual de sarcástico.  
-Serían lindos adornos aunque como dicen 'el conocimiento no ocupa lugar   
sino tiempo'   
-Gracias por tu consejo profesora  
-De nada, nos vemos después - y le da un beso en la mejilla, para después ir   
con un enojadísimo Severus  
-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta con ese tono que después solo usaría con Harry   
Potter  
-Molestaba a Black ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
-Es que le diste un beso  
-¿Celoso?  
-Sabes que creo que no deberías ser TAN sociable con los Gryffindors  
-Yo voy a ser lo `sociable' que yo quiera  
-Y ¿ por qué no te vas con tu `adorado' Black  
-Claro que preferiría estar con él  
-ESTA BIEN – Y se ve para un lado   
-BIEN  
  
Después de eso Luz vuelve a la casa de Severus solo para buscar su baúl y no se   
vuelven a ver hasta el día en el tren ya que los dos por costumbre van al mismo   
compartimiento.  
  
-¿Qué haces acá? – Le pregunta Luz al ver a Severus sentado leyendo  
-YO llegue primero ¿Por qué no te vas con tu querido Black?  
-Mejor estar con él que con vos – Mientras se iba al compartimiento de los   
merodeadores donde es recibida con caras de sorpresa.  
-¿Qué haces acá? – Le pregunta James sorprendido  
-No soporte estar cerca de ese grasiento de mierda – Dice Luz enojada   
sorprendiéndolos aún más  
-¿Te peleaste con Severus? – Pregunta Lily preocupada  
-Si, es un tarado  
-Sentate – Dice Remus que era el único que podía hablar  
-Gracias – Le dice Luz y se sienta al lado de él quien estaba sentado al lado   
de Pettigrew y delante de Sirius y James   
-¿Cómo vas a hacer para verle todos los días sin matarle? – Pregunta Remus   
que parecía estar demasiado calmado para lo que le acababan de contar  
-Lo voy a ignorar  
-Bueno Luz, mejor nos vamos a cambiar – Le dice Lily   
  
Luz se va a cambiar, para poco después llegar al colegio donde vería si sigue con   
la guerra o no, y si pudiese empezar a llevarse bien con los merodeadores o solo   
estar con Cat. 


	11. Nacen las Ketchup

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Nacen las Katchup  
  
Luz se baja del tren y se encuentra con Cat quien la mira preocupada  
  
- Hola Luz, fui al compartimiento pero Severus me echo a patadas ¿Qué paso? - Le pregunta a lo que Luz se enoja  
- ¿Ese tarado te echo? - Le pregunta evitando responderle  
- Si, pero ¿Por qué se pelearon?  
- Quetim  
- ¿Qué es quetim?  
- Quetimporta - le dice Luz pero Cat se lo perdona  
- ¿Vas a seguir con la guerra - Le pregunta Cat para ver si cambiando de tema evitara que Luz se desquitara con ella  
- No se - Le dice y se suben al carruaje donde estaban Lily, James y Sirius.  
  
Ellos miran a Cat con cara de pocos amigos pero al ver que hablaba amigablemente con Luz supusieron (Por lo menos Remus y Lily que la chica no era mala), pero aún así no le hablaron por lo que ese fue un viaje callado.  
Lo que siguió después ya es conocido, ellos van al hall solo que esta vez Luz y Cat se sientan lo más lejos posible de Severus (es decir la otra punta de la mesa.) Y se ignoran lo más que pueden, lo que no era tan fácil ya que tenían que ir a clases.  
Y llego el primer entrenamiento de quidditch en el que se usaba la primera parte para aceptar nuevos miembros, el único puesto libre este año era de chaser y Luz acompañaba a Cat a la prueba.  
  
- Te deseo suerte - Le dice Luz   
- La va a necesitar - Dice una vos de fondo que para variar no era la de Malfoy sino la de Severus  
- Me voy a cagar tanto de risa cuando ella te cage a goles - Le dice Luz usando un tono que Snape reconoció como propio  
  
Cat no le cago a goles como Luz predijo pero si fue aceptada en el equipo, Cat también descubrió que él le odiaba solo por que ella era amiga de Luz por lo que dejo de tratar de llevarse bien con él.  
  
- "Justo lo que necesitaba más gente en mi contra" - Piensa Cat mientras estaba mirando perdidamente para adelante en Historia de la magia cundo alguien le toca el brazo para llamar su atención.  
- Cat ¿Qué te pasa? - Le pregunta una chica algo más alta que Cat de piel algo oscura como quien acaba de tomar sol, ojos verdes oscuros y el pelo rubio y largo.  
- Nada Kaya, solo que Luz se acaba de pelear con Severus y Ahora el no me quiere hablar además de que todos en nuestra casa me odian - Algo triste  
- ¿Snape y Magri se pelearon? - Pregunta una vos incrédula del otro lado de Cat  
- Si Horn, se pelearon - Le dice Kaya algo molesta por tener que explicar  
- ¿Eso significa que no va a haber más guerra? - Pregunta Horn por que le había gustado ver el resultado de las bromas de que le hacían a los Gryffindors  
- Puede ser que si le van a pedir si le pueden ayudar evitemos que la guerra se acabe - Dice Cat y las dos la miran incrédulas  
- ¿Vos crees que nos acepte? - Pregunta Kaya y Horn le mira esperanzada  
- Claro a Luz le encanta hacer las esas cosas en grupo.  
  
Y se pasan el resto de la clase planeando como se lo iban a decírselo a Luz, y decidieron que lo mejor era preguntarle en la cena.  
Por eso a la hora de la cena Kaya y Horn se sientan Kaya al lado de Cat y Horn al lado de Luz.  
  
- Luz ellas son Kaya y Horn amigas mías que nos quieren ayudar a molestar a los Gryffindors - Dice Cat y Luz las mira queriendo ver si era en serio  
- ¿Están seguras de que me quieren ayudar? - Les pregunta dado a que ella sabía la fama que tenía en su casa y no era la mejor  
- Si, siempre nos gusto "la guerra" y no queremos que la termines - Le dice Kaya.  
- Además de conseguirnos un poco de fama, que aunque sea mala nos gustaría - Termina Horn y con esto Luz lo empieza a pensar  
- Esta bien pero no se me vengan a quejar ni digan que soy una mina invancable por que las mato - Les dice Luz amenazándoles en chiste.  
  
Listo tal vez Luz ya no tenga novio pero formaba parte de un grupo que la consideraba como una especie de autoridad en lo que respecta a joder a los demás.  
Por lo que hicieron una reunión para ver como iba a ser su primera broma y contra quien.  
  
- Contra los Hufflepuff, nunca hicieron nada contra ellos y hay gente que cree que a ustedes les gusta esa casa - Dice Kaya y recibe miradas incrédulas tanto de Luz como de Cat  
- Seguro y yo siempre soñé con ser una Gryffindor - Dice Luz irónica   
- No digas eso que si alguien te escucha te mata - Le advierte Horn y Luz se da cuenta que ese grupo hasta tenía una conciencia  
  
Después de pensar un rato Luz salta asustando a Horn y Kaya que no estaban acostumbradas a que alguien haga eso  
- Ya se, le ponemos esta poción en su puerta - Dice mostrándoles un frasquito - y cuando mañana salgan a desayunar se van a quedar pegados - Luz orgullosa de su idea  
- Pero así solo se pegarían los primeros en salir, no todos - Le dice Cat y Luz le mira con cara enojada   
- YA SE - Dice Cat imitando a Luz - Le pones eso en las sillas hoy en la noche  
- ¿Por qué yo sola? Tengo esto que nos va a servir para que todas me ayuden - Dice mostrando otro frasco (Luz planeaba broma durante las vacaciones y hacia las pociones que podrían llegar a necesitar)  
- Ahora solo tenemos que ponernos un nombre - Dice Kaya y todas la miran con cara de `¿QUE?' - Claro todo grupo tiene un nombre  
  
Y se quedan otra vez calladas pensando. Hasta que Luz salta  
  
- Ya se las ketchup - Dice y todas están de acuerdo (que me perdonen las gallegas pero es un muy buen nombre)  
- Bueno esta noche nos vemos en el salón común para que tomen la poción - Dice Luz y ella se va a transfiguración y las chicas se van a defensa  
  
Esa noche todo les salió bien y al día siguiente se cagaron de risa con el resto de los de su casa y el colegio al ver como los Hufflepuff peleaban para poder levantarse de las sillas.   
Los merodeadores estaban sorprendidos y enojados de que no se les hubiese ocurrido a ellos.  
  
- Veo que ni el pelearse con Snape le va a convencer de terminar la guerra - Dice Lily   
- A ella le gusta mucho ser notada, tal vez en su colegio anterior no era tan famosa como lo es acá - Dice Remus dejando a los otros pensando, esa seria una buena explicación para el porque Luz se gasta tanto en joderles. Pensando en esto Sirius decidió que lo mejor para quitarse las dudas er4a hablar con ella lo que ahora iba a ser más fácil ya que no tendría que ver a Snape ni ella tendría que peocuparse por que él se pusiera celoso 


	12. Capitulo 12

Kalisto: Gracias por lo que decís, perdón si no se entiende mucho lo que digo este es mi primer fic. Por lo que mientras no sean destructivos acepto todos los comentarios y trato de hacer caso, lo que sería mi pelea con Sev, ya vas a ver en este capitulo por que la hice.  
  
Nota de la autora: Como ya se dijo muchas veces los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, pero Cat Cucher, Horn Moon y Kaya Gil. Son míos si quieren usarlos o a Luz que soy yo pidan permiso. Las palabras típicas de mi país irían como otro idioma ya que se supone que estoy en Inglaterra donde palabras como Dulce de leche no existen.   
  
"" = pensar  
** = otro idioma (castellano)  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Sirius se había quedado pensativo después de lo que dijo Remus, tal vez Luz solo les molestaba para atraer la atención. En si él no sabía bien por que empezaron a pelearse, ella no era mala, tal vez ella se pasaba demasiado tiempo con Snape.  
Ya lo tenía decidido, hablaría con ella como James tanto le había recomendado y vería si se pueden llevar mejor.  
Ella no actuaba como lo que él suponía tenía que actuar una Slytherin, por lo que apenas tuviera tiempo iría a hablarle.  
A la hora del almuerzo Lily le vio que estaba mirando a Luz y le dice.  
  
- Podrías ir en mi lugar a la reunión de estudio que tengo hoy - Le dice y Sirius le mira sospechando ya que ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Slytherins  
- ¿No queres que te de nada a cambio? - Le pregunta y Lily haciéndose la ofendida le responde  
- Claro que no, lo hago por que sos mi amigo - Aunque lo hacía para ver si Sirius podía lograr que Luz no hiciese la guerra  
  
Y con la idea bien clara Sirius fue a la biblioteca a ver a Luz quien se sorprendió mucho al verle.  
  
- ¿Qué haces acá Black? - Le pregunta pero Sirius estaba decido a hablar con ella y si se ofendía no iba a ganar nada  
- Vine para hablar con vos, a solas - Mirando a Frank quien entendiendo la indirecta se va diciendo  
- Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora - Mientras se va  
- Ahora estamos solos ¿Qué queres? - Le vuelve a preguntar Luz impaciente  
- Vine a hablar con vos para saber por que te gastas tanto en las bromas, por que se nota que no nos odias - Esta era una pregunta que Luz creyó que nadie la haría y menos Sirius.  
- Es que no me gusta hacer nada mal - Trata de mentir Luz pero Sirius no le cree  
- Luz vos no sos así a vos no te gusta joder a la gente - Dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Luz que le había visto como a un pibe medio tarado que le gustaba joder a la gente.  
- Por que hago lo que hago no es tu problema, pero gracias por preocuparte - Le dice Luz y se estaba preparándose para irse cuando Sirius le paro  
- Yo siempre creí que eras inteligente, no me hagas creer que estaba equivocado - Dice Sirius serio.  
- Sinceramente lo que vos creas me importa un carajo, y no pienso que seas nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer - Se empieza a ir  
- HACE LO QUE QUIERAS - Le grita Sirius antes de que salga  
- ESO HAGO - Le responde Luz y se va  
  
Luz llega al Salón común para encontrarse con Severus lo que solo le sirvió para enojarse más ir al cuarto y dar un portazo, por suerte para ella todas las chicas estaban tomando sol.  
Severus se sintió algo menos preocupado al ver que las amigas de Luz entraban pero casi le agarra un infarto al ver a las chicas salir seguidas de un cuaderno.  
  
- Lastima que no podemos traer a Evans (el apellido de Lily para los que no sepan) Ella la tranquilizaría - Dice Horn  
- ¿Por qué no tratas vos Severus? - Le pregunta Cat y las la miran como si hubiese preguntado de que color era el caballo blanco de San Martín.  
- Ni en pedo entro ahí si a ustedes les tiro un libro a mi me maldice - Dice Severus, pero Cat le empieza a empujar  
- Vamos Severus, vos sos la que Luz más respeta si no te hace caso a vos no se lo hará a nadie - Dice Kaya y le ayuda a Cat a empujar.  
- Esta bien pero si me llega a maldecir vengo y les hago lo mismo - Les amenaza.   
  
Sacando los hechisos que tenía la puerta entra.  
  
- ÁNDATE - Le grita Luz apenas le ve que esta entrando y le tira un libro  
- "Que suerte que por el enojo se olvido que puede hacer magia" - Piensa Severus agradeciendo por primera vez que no actúe como una verdadera Slytherin - Solo vine a hablar para saber por que tiras libros a toda cosa que se mueva - Le dice Severus logrando que Luz se calme y él se pueda acercar.  
- Perdón - Dice de una forma sumisa, un tono que Severus nunca le había escuchado usar  
- ¿Qué paso? - Le pregunta usando un tono que no sabía que tenía  
- Me pelee con Black - Le responde Luz y Severus se sorprende.  
- Bueno solo te falta pelearte con Lily, Potter y Lupin y ya seguro te peleaste con todos - Le dice tratando de animarla  
- Te olvidaste de las chicas - Le dice Luz ya más tranquila  
- Las acabas de echar tirándoles un libro por la cabeza - Y se ponen a reir por lo que las chicas suponen que ya se reconciliaron.  
  
Al día siguiente Dumbledure anuncio que iba a haber un baile para celebrar el día de hallowen por lo que Sirius penso que podría invitar a Luz, pero lo que no sabía que Severus iba a ir a invitarle pero no se animaba por que tenía miedo de que Luz lo mandara a la mierda.  
Sirius al no tenerle solo tuvo miedo a que los Slytherin le mataran a él o a ella, por lo que tampoco se atrevía. Luz por su parte se estaba hartando por que nadie le invitaba y asta sus amigas habían sido invitadas, por lo que empezó a pensar que debería ser ELLA quien invite en vez de esperar ser invitada.  
  
- "Voy a invitar a la primera persona que vea" - Piensa mientras va caminado por el pasillo y para su suerte la primera persona que vio fue - Sirius - Le llama y Sirius se queda parado para que ella le alcance.  
- Hola Luz, ¿Qué queres? - Le dice Sirius  
- Hola Sirius ¿No queres ir al baile conmigo? - Le pregunta nerviosa  
- Bueno, pero ¿no va Snape a querer matarme, o los otros de tu casa matarnos a los dos.  
- No creo que yo les importe tanto como para hacer eso, además nos podemos defender - Le dice Luz y Sirius le da la razón.  
- Bueno nos vemos en el hall a las siete  
- Esta bien, chau  
- Chau - Y se va cada uno a su próxima clase.  
  
Horn era otra que todavía no tenía con quien ir por lo que cuando supo que Luz iba con Black, decidió tratar con Snape por lo que apenas le vio solo fue a encararle.  
  
- Hola Severus - Le saluda cuando lo encuentra en la biblioteca leyendo sobre pociones.  
- Hola Gil - Le saluda pero Kaya no se ofende por que él la llame por su apellido  
- ¿No queres ir al baile conmigo? - Le pregunta algo rápido por miedo a cambiar de opinión.  
- No se, no creo que a Magri le guste que vayas conmigo - Le dice con ese tono frío que se estaba volviendo común en el.  
- Luz no es mi jefa solo mi amiga, además no te gustaría que te vieran entrar solo - Le dice Kaya y Severus acepta.  
  
El día del baile llego y Luz sale de su cuarto para ver a Severus que estaba esperando a alguien.  
  
- ¿Con quien vas? - Le pregunta con un tono alegre  
- Con nadie - Le responde usando su tono frío  
- Lastima nos vemos en el baile - Dice Luz, pero antes de que se pueda ir Severus dice  
- Lastima por vos también - Le dice pero Luz se da vuelta y le encara   
- No la tengas por que YO si voy con alguien "con tu enemigo" - y se va a encontrarse con Sirius.  
  
Mientras Horn y Kaya bajaban para encontrarse con un enojado Severus  
  
- ¿Sabes con quien va Magri? - Le pregunta Severus tratando de calmarse  
- Eso no importa vamos a la fiesta cualquier cosa los podes matar ahí - Le dice Kaya y se van siendo seguidos por Kaya quien había quedado en encontrarse en la puerta con Remus, quien la lleva a la mesa donde estaban los merodeadores Luz y Lily.  
- Veo que vos también invitaste a una Slytherin Rem - Le dice Sirius  
- Che, no te creas tanto que yo te invite - Le dice Luz pegándole en el brazo  
- ¿Esto quiere decir que no va a haber más guerra? - Pregunta Horn algo desilusionada, por lo que Remus le mira incrédulo.  
- Si después de pelearme con Severus tenía planeado parar la guerra hasta que ella vinieron a ofrcerse para ayudarme - Dice Luz y a los otros le dan ganas de matar a Horn pero para su suerte la música empieza a sonar y Luz habla   
- ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar antes de que la maten? - Y todos salen a bailar  
  
Y todos salen a bailar incluso Kaya y Severus quien al ver a Luz le dan unas tremendas ganas de matarle, pero Kaya le para, Remus por su parte descubre que Horn tenía una forma de ser parecida a la de él y Sirius descubre que cuando ella no se hacía la que te odia puede ser una persona muy sociable, lastima que se haya reconciliado con Snape, pero él no iba a pensar en eso, trataría de divertirse y mañana vería si Snape u otro Slytherin quiere matarle.   
Después de bailar varias veces van a afuera para poder charlar, lo que mucho a Luz no le gusto  
  
- Esta linda la noche - Dice Sirius sorprendiendo a Luz que no se esperaba eso  
- Si, muy linda - Le responde sin saber que quería decir con eso ya que Sirius no era de dar vueltas  
- "¡que linda es!" ¿Te reconciliaste con Snape? - Le pregunta de repente sorprendiendo otra vez a Luz  
- Ya no nos llevamos como perro y gato pero creo que después de haberte elegido en vez de a él no me quiera tanto - Le dice Luz y se asusta a la cara de alivio en Sirius quien se acerca y le da un beso. Luz por la sorpresa no se mueve.  
- Sabes que tengo algo de sueño nos vemos mañana - Le dice y se va a su salón común. Pero lo que no sabía era que había sido espiada por Severus quien al ver esto se va también a su cuarto no queriendo hablar con nadie.  
  
Ya estaba hecho había perdido a Luz, y no sabía que hacer pero no se rendiría sin pelear mañana iría a hablar con ella y le dejaría claro lo que él sentía por ella, si aún así quería salir con Black él vería que hacía para por lo menos no perderla como amiga ya que Luz aunque él se lo criticara era como lo decía su nombre una Luz entre tanta gente lugrube de su casa y con esto en la caza se fue a la cama a tratar dormir.  
  
Nota de cierre: ¿Cómo voy? Si tienen una idea mejor para apellidos de las chicas (menos el mío) las acepto de todo corazón, otra cosa para ustedes a quien debo elegir a Severus o a Sirius por favor díganme por que Severus me va a ir a preguntar y yo en serio no se. 


	13. Pensamientos

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Pensamientos  
  
Severus estuvo toda la noche pensando sin poder dormir, sin saber que no era el único, Luz y Sirius tampoco podían, por lo que en el desayuno estaban los tres como sombies y todavía pensativos.  
  
Pensamientos de Sirius   
  
- "¿En que estaba pensando para besar a Magri?" - Piensa enojado consigo mismo  
- /Admití que te gusta/ - Dice una voz adentro de él  
- "Hay que admitir que cuando no esta cerca de los otros de `esa casa ´ es una persona copada" - Admite mientras ve a la mesa para darse cuenta de que ella también estaba pensativa  
- /Anda y decile que te gusta/ - Le dice la voz  
- "¿QUÉ? ¿Y QUE SNAPE ME MATE?" - Enojado y al mismo tiempo asustado  
- /Vos sabes que no son novio/ - La voz enojándose de lo tono que Sirius estaba siendo.  
- "Yo veré que hago" - Piensa Sirius ya harto de esa conversación consigo mismo  
- /Hace lo que quieras ahora te dejo por que te llaman/ - Le dice la voz y justo recién puede escuchar la vos que le llamaba  
- ¿Sirius? - Dice James mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara  
- ¿Qué? - Le pregunta volviendo en si  
- Estabas totalmente perdido - Le dice Remus  
- No es nada solo pensaba en la siguiente broma para los Slytherins - Les miente pero ninguno le cree pero como no querían que se ponga mal se siguen el juego.  
  
Pensamientos de Severus  
  
- "Ya la perdí" - Piensa desalentado  
- /Vos viste como se fue, de haberle gustado se hubiese quedado/ - Le dice la voz  
- "¿Quién sos?" - Enojado de que alguien le contradiga  
- /Soy tu consciencia/ - Le responde la voz  
- " ¿donde estabas cuando me pelee con Luz?" - Le dice enojado Severus  
- /Yo estaba solo que tu orgullo hablaba más fuerte/ - Le dice la voz enojada  
- "Pero se nota que ella prefiere a Black" - Dice por que él sabía como la gente le veía, como a un pibe grasiento al que hay que evitar lo más posible, incluso Lily solo le hablaba por que era amigo de Luz.  
- / Vos sabes que eso no es verdad, de ser verdad no hubiese viajado en el tren con vos, tarado/  
- "Y ¿Ahora qué hago?" - Le pregunta Severus desolado  
- /Lo único que podes hacer es ir y decirle lo que sentís, tarado/ - Le dice la voz más enojada que antes  
- "¿Quién te crees que sos para insultarme?" - Enojado Severus  
- /Yo soy vos, así que te estas insultando a vos mismo/ - Le responde la voz con un tono que Luz suele usar con él  
  
Y justo siente que alguien le pega en el hombro  
  
- ¿Qué queres? - Le pregunta irritado  
- Hasta que volviste - Le dice Lucius que se había preocupado por que su amigo no le respondía  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa - Le dice Severus pero Lucius no se inmuta  
- No me importa que esa loca te haya dejado por un Gryffindor, pero por lo menos no te quedes como un tarado por que nos haces quedar mal a los otros de tu casa - Le reta Lucius y Severus vuelve a comer su comida tratando de no pensar  
  
Pensamientos de Luz   
  
- "* Lindo quilombo en el que me metí si elijo a Severus perdería a un amigo y hasta incluso a mi rival *"  
- /* Pero vos no lo queres como rival */ - Le dice la voz tranquila  
- "* Pero si elijo a Sirius eso significaría el final de la guerra y tampoco quiera terminarla *"   
- /* Esa guerra vos la empezaste para tener fama propia, mala, buena el tipo de fama a vos no te importo un carajo */  
- "* Hay que tener en cuenta que a Severus parece gustarle el criticarme y es extremadamente celoso *" - Piensa Luz pero la voz suspira  
- /* Y Sirius odia tu casa */ - Le recuerda la voz  
- "* La rivalidad de las casa que cosa tan linda, tan linda que me tiraría a un poso para no tener que soportarla más *" - Luz sarcástica.  
- /* Hasta ahora vos solo ayudaste a mantener esa rivalidad, es más creo que echaste mucha más leña al fuego */  
- "* Podría dejarme de joder e ir a tratar de llevarme bien, aunque os de mi propia casa me maten *" - Termina sarcástica  
- /* A vos no te importo antes lo que la gente pensara */  
- "* ¿Con vos no se puede ganar? *"   
- /* No, ahora te dejo por que te llaman */ - y se va  
- "* Gracias por dejarme más dudas *" - Y logra vos de Cat preocupada  
- Luz..... Tierra a Luz - pasándole la mano por la cara como James estaba haciendo con Sirius  
- ¿Qué? - Algo ofendida por interrumpir sus pensamientos  
- Estabas en la luna y nos preocupamos - Le dice Horn  
- Si los tres estaban en otra - Dice Kaya  
- Es que estaba pensando y todavía no se que hacer - Les dice Luz  
- Mejor pensa después que ahora tenemos clases - Le dice Horn y Luz se va para empezar un nuevo día y ya vería que haría en el camino lo que no sabía era que tanto Severus como Sirius tenían planeado confesarle lo que sentían y ella todavía no se había desidido. 


	14. Se han formado dos parejas

Astartea: creo que les llamamos gallegos gracias a la gran cantidad de chistes sobre ellos. Para los que quieran saber le doy un alista de cómo llaman algunos argentinos a algunas países.  
  
Paraguayos: paraguas  
Bolivianos: bolitas  
Claro que yo no los uso.  
  
  
Nota de la autora: Doy gracias por las ideas espero que me perdonen pero es que soy tan mala en el colegio (Lo opuesto de mi personaje) por lo que tengo que dar exámenes en Diciembre  
  
"" = Pensar  
** = Otro idioma (castellano en general)  
// = Voz molesta (que no creo volver a usar)  
  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Se han formado dos parejas  
  
Al día siguiente ya todos sabían que Luz estaba indecisa entre Severus y Sirius por lo que los rumores no faltaron.  
Por su parte los del grupo de futuros Death Eaters se reunieron en un aula vacía sin avisarle a Severus para poder hablar del tema.  
  
- Ahora tenemos que ver que hacemos por que gracias a que Magri no le hace la guerra a los Merodeadores los profesores pueden vigilarnos más - Dice Lanstrange y todos se quedan pensando  
- Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es unirlos y problema resuelto - Dice Lucious - Y todos le miran como si de repente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.  
- A demás seguro que Black va a tratar de convencerla de que salga con él - Dice Avery y a Lucious se le ocurre algo.  
Solo hay que sacar a Black del camino para que Severus pueda ir a declárasele- Dice orgulloso de su idea y después se la pasan planeando como hacerlo.  
  
Mientras Severus iba a la biblioteca donde estaba Luz estudiando con sus amigos de Gryffindor y cuando ve a Severus se asusta algo pero él la va a encarar.  
  
- Hola Luz ¿Te falta mucho? - Le pregunta tranquilamente al ver lo nerviosa que estaba.  
- No, ya terminamos ¿no Frank? - Dice Lily antes de que Luz pudiera responder  
- Claro ya nos íbamos - Y se van dejándoles solos  
- "Gracias Lilian" - Piensa sarcásticamente Luz - Hola Severus - Algo nerviosa.  
- Hola Luz, te vengo a pedir perdón por como me porte, fui un tarado - Dice Severus realmente arrepentido.  
- Podemos por ahora solo ser amigos - Le pregunta esperanzada y Severus piensa que ser su amigo era mejor que nada.  
- Esta bien por ahora seamos amigos "ya te voy a convencer de que salgamos de nuevo" - Dice y se quedan callados por un rato  
- ¿No queres ir a caminar aprovechando que tenemos hora libre - Dice Luz parándose y poniéndose la mochila en la espalda  
- Bueno pero primero vamos a que dejes la mochila - Dice Severus y se van caminado al salón común siendo vistos por Sirius quien se va a jugar al Quidditch para desquitarse y siendo visto por Kalla quien le llama y el baja.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - Le pregunta preocupada   
- No me pasa nada - Le dice Sirius y estaba por volver a subir pero Kaya lo para  
- Dale, Sirius algo te pasa, contame - Le dice Kaya y Sirius se rinde.  
- Magri volvió a salir con ese grasiento de Snape - Enojado   
- Vos sabes que esos dos están locos y entre locos se entienden - Le dice tratando de que se sienta mejor - ¿Puedo jugar con vos? - Le pregunta y se van volando juntos siendo vistos por los Merodeadores  
  
Los rumores volaron y SE HAN FORMADO DOS PAREJAS.  
  
Listo lo termino por que mi hermano viene a sacarme la maquina. 


	15. El final del cuarto año

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
El final del tercer año  
  
Después de jugar los dos van a sus clases y Sirius se va a sentar con los Merodeadores quienes se le quedan mirándole.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Pregunta algo ofendido  
- Nada solo que nos sorprendió verte jugando con kaya - Le dice James   
- Es mejor a jugar solo - Le dice Sirius pero no le creen  
- Entonces ¿No vas a salir con ella? - Pregunta Remus y Sirius le mira incrédulo  
- NO - Ofendido y el profesor les va a retar  
  
  
Mientras en encantamientos Kaya estaba en la luna (casi literalmente)  
  
- Kay ¿Qué te pasa? - Le pregunta Horn preocupada  
- Nada, solo pensaba - Le responde todavía en otra   
- Decime en quien pensas - Le dice Cat y Kaya se pone algo roja  
- En nadie - Le dice enojada  
- No te preocupes Cat ya lo vamos a averiguar, aun que ella no nos lo diga - Dice Kaya y Horn le pega para avisarle que el profesor les estaba mirando con una mirada asesina  
  
Rato después en la biblioteca Luz se estaba reuniendo con Lily y Frank para estudiar, en si Lily aprovechaba para hablar con ella ya que siempre se la pasaba con las Ketchup.  
  
- ¿Sabes si Sirius y tu amiga Kaya están saliendo? -Le pregunta y Luz piensa antes de responderle  
- no se, pero si salen no harían mala pareja - Dice Luz y Lily se sorprende por su indiferencia  
- Pero ¿Note importa que este saliendo con un Gryffindor? ¿No arruinaría eso "la guerra"? - Pregunta Frank pero Luz sigue sin inmutarse  
- La Guerra la hice para divertirme y conseguir un poco de fama si se termina no me importa - Les dice Luz.  
- Luz, ¿Qué haces estas vacaciones? - Pregunta Lily curiosa.  
- Irme a casa, supongo - Le responde Luz y Lily parecía feliz.  
- ¿No queres ir a mi casa durante las vacaciones? - Le pregunta y Luz piensa antes de responder.  
- Si, le pido permiso a mis papás y te respondo - dice Luz y se va para reunirse con sus amigas en el almuerzo.   
- Hola Luz ¿Volviste a salir con Severus? - Le pregunta Kaya mientras se sienta  
- Decidimos que por ahora vamos a ser amigos - Le responde Luz y ni Horn le cree  
- Y ¿vos y Sirius están saliendo? - Le pregunta Luz y las otras la miran interesadas  
- Creo que si, todavía no salimos juntos pero nos llevamos bien - Le responde algo avergonzada.  
- Lastima que el año ser este terminando - Le dice Horn quien había empezado a salir con Remus desde el baile de Hallowen.  
- Y yo voy a ir a lo de Lily para las vacaciones - Emocionada por la idea de conocer a una familia Muggle inglesa.  
- Te recomiendo ir con ropa Muggle - Le dice Horn y Luz ya estaba mentalmente planeando que ponerse.  
  
Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor Lily le miraba como estaba emocionada.  
  
- Luz tiene una cara de feliz cumpleaños que mata - Dice Sirius burlándose.  
- Le invite a mi casa - Le dice Lily y James le mira sin poderle creer.  
- ¿L invitaste a ella? Es una Slytherin -Pregunta y Lily asiente con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.  
- Ella no actúa como se supone que debería actuar una Slytherin - Dice Remus.  
- Vos también salís con una de esa casa - Le dice Sirius  
- Y no soy el único - Dice Remus y Sirius ya no habla.  
  
Después de comer Luz le escribe a su mamá y le manda a Sirius para que mande la carta a Hogsmade ya que él sabía un pasadillo secreto para ir. La respuesta le llego dos días después y Luz ya fue corriendo a la biblioteca para contárselo a Lily quien también se emociono.  
Al día siguiente Luz siguiendo la recomendación de Lily, Luz se viste como una muggle siendo vista por todos los Slytherins incluyendo sus amigas.  
  
- Luz ¿Por qué te vestiste así? - Le pregunta Severus.  
- Voy a lo de Lily y como ella es nacida de Muggle tengo que ir así - Le responde Luz contenta por poder usar ropa Muggle.  
- Te queda bien - Le dice Cat.  
- Gracias - Dice Luz y se ponen a hablar de cómo ganarían la copa el año siguiente, de Quidditch, y de ver si seguían con la guerra cuando el tren paro y Luz va a reunirse con Lily quien ya estaba esperándola con su papá.   
- LUZ - Le llama Lily y ella va corriendo - Papá, ella es Luz Magri, es compañera de colegio - La presenta y el señor Evans le saluda de vuelta.  
- Gusto en conocerte, Lily nos hablo mucho de vos, dijo que le ayudabas a estudiar - Dice y Luz empieza a ver que los papás de Severus no debían ser tomados como ejemplos de padres ingleses.  
- Un truco para estudiar mejor - Dice Luz y se sube al auto  
- Lily, Vernon esta en casa, no le molestes - Le advierte el señor Evans y Luz ve como Lily se enoja por lo que Luz decide que mejor era no preguntar quien era este Vernon pero supuso que estas serian unas laargas vacaciones. 


	16. Luz conoce a los Evans

Nota de la autora: Hola, pera los que creían que no iba a volver a escribir vengo a decepcionarlos con este capitulo que se lo dedico a Kalisto alguien quien parece estar leyendo mis fics y me deja buenísimos reviws.   
  
Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Luz conoce a los Evans  
  
Cuando Luz se bajo del tren, pudo sentir como Severus le miraba atentamente como ella iba a reunirse con el papá de Lily, que junto con esta le estaban esperando y Lily le llamaba con los brazos.  
  
- Luz, creí que te ibas a olvidar - Dice burlándose.  
- Gracias por la confianza, Lily - Dice Luz con algo de sarcasmo- Hola señor Evans - Termina cambiando a su tono educado.  
- Lily nos hablo mucho de vos, veo que no mentía - Dice el señor Evans mientras guardaba las cosas de las chicas en el baúl.  
  
Ya en viaje.  
  
- ¿Es verdad que te la pasas haciendo bromas? - Pregunta el señor Evans curioso  
- Si pero también ayudo a dos personas en pociones - Responde Luz para defenderse.  
- Pero seguro que lo hace para que no sospechen de ella - Dice Lily  
- Lily, Vernon esta en casa, te pido por favor que no te pelees con él - Le advierte el señor Evans y Luz la mira sin entender.  
- Es el novio de mi hermana - Dice sorprendiendo más a Luz  
- No sabía que tenías una hermana.  
- No me gusta hablar de ella - Dice dando a notar que ese no era un buen tema.  
  
Después de eso nadie habla y se ponen a escuchar la radio que tocaba una canción conocida.  
Luz fue pensando como podrían ser la hermana de Lily y su novio para que su amiga los odiara tanto por que su amiga no era del tipo de personas de las que uno pudiera esperan rencor, aunque Luz no se llevara bien con su hermano tampoco.  
Estaba pensando en esto cuando el auto paro dando a entender que ya habían llegado a la casa. La casa de Lily era lindísima, dos pisos de paredes blancas, tejas azules y en el segundo piso las ventanas tenían flores, era una casa digna para estar en una revista, Lily notó la expresión de Luz y se rió bajito mientras las dos ayudaban a sacar los baúles y de la casa salía una señora, siendo seguida por un chico gordo y una chica que Luz tuvo que suponer era la hermana de Lily (digo suponer por lo fea que era comparándola con Lily).  
  
- Petunia, Podrían vos y Vernon llevar el baúl de Lily a llevar su baúl a su cuarto, así ella ayuda a Luz - Sin muchas ganas los dos chicos van asía el baúl de Lily quien ya estaba entrando en la casa ayudándole a Luz a cargar el baúl.  
  
El cuarto de Lily era más grande de lo que Luz se imaginaba y por la mirada de Petunia debía ser más grande que el de ella y tal vez era una de las razones por las que esas dos chicas se odiaban tanto. Antes de irse Petunia les mira con cara de odio.  
  
- Espero que se maten entre ustedes, fenómenos - Dice y Luz le sigue hasta el marco de la puerta donde le grita.  
- Ojala ustedes también - Grita para después entrar y encontrarse con una muy enojada Lily.  
- Luz, eso fue algo....  
- Muy Slytherin - Le interrumpe Luz y se escucha a la señora Evans que les llamaba para comer.  
  
Cuando llegan a la mesa ya estaban todos sentados, esperándoles.  
  
- Creía que ustedes se aparecían en vez de usar puertas - Dice Vernon burlándose mientras se sentaban.  
- No para eso hay que ser mayor de edad, como ustedes para manejar un auto - Responde Lily calmadamente.  
- Luz, ¿usaste eso para venir acá? - Pregunta curiosa la señora Evans.  
- No vine por polvos Floo, se tira ese polvo en una chimenea uno se tira y aparece en la chimenea del lugar a donde quiere ir - Explica Luz y todos se le quedan mirando.  
- Entonces no sos tan tarada como pareces - Dice Petunia y hace que los demás Evans se enojen.  
- Petunia, Luz es una invitada - Le reta la señora Evans y Luz ve como Lily lo disfruta.  
- ¿Lo tenías planeado? - Le pregunta en secreto Luz a Lily cuando ya estaban comiendo.  
- No pero vos caíste como una campeona - Lily creyéndose.  
- Ahora sos vos la que habla como una Slytherin - Dice Luz y Lily se ríen.  
  
Después de comer a Vernon se le ocurrió una idea con la que él creía Luz iba a quedar como una tarada por que creía que ella, como buena bruja no sabia nada de las cosas de las personas 'normales´. Por lo que las lleva a las dos adelante del televisor y lo señala.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que es eso? - Pregunta con aire de superioridad  
- ¿Una bola de cristal cuadrada? - Pregunta Luz suponiendo lo que Vernon planeaba por lo que Petunia se río y Lily sonrió.  
- Te reto a que él te puede ganar y si lo hace vas a tener que irte hoy mismo - Dice Petunia pensando que ya la tenía ganada.  
- Y si Luz gana ustedes no nos vuelven a hablar mientras ella este acá - Dice Lily usando el mismo tono.  
  
Después de eso Vernon le explica a Luz como se jugaba al jueguito (sin saber que la gran Luty jugaba a este tipo de juegos desde que era chiquita y era muy buena)  
No creo que tenga que contar quien gano, fue Luz y con gran afano, tanto que los dos idiotas se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
- Vos ya sabías jugar a esto - Le acusa Vernon con la cara roja  
- Yo nunca te dije que no supiera, solo te lleve la corriente para que te confiaras - Le responde Luz y las dos chicas se van a jugar afuera alegres de haberse desecho de los dos imbancables.  
  
Después de eso las vacaciones fueron divertidas. Vernon siguió tratando de hacer quedar a Luz como una tarada pero Luz se las ingeniaba para zafar de todas de una forma airosa recibiendo halagos de Lily y miradas de odio de los otros dos. De Severus solo supo que estaba vivo y las chicas le describían los lugares que iban a visitar, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, faltaba poco para que las clases empezaran y tener que ir a Dyagon Alley para comprar los útiles para el siguiente año, donde seguro vería a por lo menos uno de sus amigo.  
  
Esto es todo a los que les gusto les mando un beso y a los que no una patada.  
Luty (la genia de genias) Snape 


	17. El empezar del cuarto año

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
El empezar del cuarto año  
  
Era primero de Septiembre y las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el compartimiento, hablando de las vacaciones que acababan de pasar.  
  
- En serio, tu hermana es odiosa - Dice y en eso entran las chicas con los Mereodadores.  
  
- Luty, Lily ¿Qué hacen? - Pregunta mientras se sientan  
  
- Estabamos hablando de lo odiosa que es la hermana de Lily - Dice sorprendiendo a los otros  
  
- Lily, nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una hermana - Dice James haciendose el ofendido - Creí que confiabas en mi.  
  
- María Luz Magri, vos sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi hermana - Dice enojada  
  
- ¿Cómo su hermana? - Pregunta Sirius interesado.  
  
- LUZ..... - Le advierte Lily pero Luz habla igual.  
  
- Es fea como la mierda, odiosa como la gripe y no lo digo solo por que sea una muggle - Dice y todos menos Lily se rien.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes como pasaron las vacaciones? - Pregunta Lily, solo para cambiar de tema.  
  
- No tan bien como ustedes - Dice Kaya bromeando.  
  
- ¿Cuantas bromas le hiciste, Luty? - Pregunta James interesado.  
  
- Lily no medejo hacerle ninguna, es una amargada - Dice algo ofendida   
  
- Pero pude hacer que el novio de hermana quedara como un tarado -Dice orgullosa de si misma.  
  
- Esa es mi Luty - Dice Sirius y Kaya le mira hacindose la enojada - Vos sabes que somos amigos, Kaya - Dice arrepentido y todos se rien mientras Kaya le abrasaba.  
  
-Ustedes dos son únicos e insuperables - Dice Luz parandose - Me voy a vigilar a ..... alguien - Dice y se va revisando compartimientos hasta llegar al que estaba Severus con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que se sorprenden al verla entrar como Pancho por su casa.  
  
- ¿Qué queres, Magri? - Pregunta Malfoy, pero Luz le ignora y se va a sentar al lado de Severus.  
  
- Hola Sev, vine para evitar que estos te contagien algo - Dice y mira de forma despectiva a los otros.  
  
- Luz, andate con Lily - Dice tranquilo pero Luz le ignora.  
  
- Magri, te dijeron que te vayas - Dice Malfoy y la mencionada se para.  
  
- Mejor me voy, pero si me volves a hablar tan feo, Luci, te mato - Dice para despues darle un beso a Severus y volver al compartimiento donde estaban los Merodeadores para ir a sentarse sin decir nada.  
  
Los otros notaron que la recien llegada no tenia ganas de hablar, por lo que no le dijeron nada.  
  
Cuando llegaron al colegio se tuvieron que separar, lo que no le gusto a nonguno del grupo, y cuando estaban llendo a la mesa, Luz es parada por Lucius Mlafoy que la sujeta del brazo.  
  
- Te guste o no, Severus esta con nosotros, y si tratas de meterte como lo hiciste en el tren, te vamos a atacar todos juntos - Dice con un tono creido que a Luz le jode.  
  
- Yo solo espero no encontrarme con vos en un corredor oscuro, o vas a ser vos el que termine lastimado - Dice Luz para despues darle un golpecito amistoso en el brazo e irse a sentar entre Kaya y Cat.  
  
- ¿Qué paso Luty? - Pregunta Horn preocupada apenas se sienta.  
  
- Solo tuve que hablar con Malfoy de un tema importante.  
  
- Claro, ' un tema importante ', como las piñas que le vas a pegar si te vuelve a hablar - Dice Kaya ironicamnte creyendo que lo que dice es gracioso.  
  
- Hablando de cosas importante ¿averiguaron cómo se transforma uno en animago? - Pregunta Cat seria.  
  
- Yo lo hice - Dice Luz - pero nos hacen falta cosas - Termina de decir esto y mira para los dos lados.  
  
- Que suerte que no uses tu inteligencia solo para el estudio - Dice Kaya.  
  
- Seguro que a Lily le gustaría que te dedicaras solo al estudio - Dice Cat.  
  
Esa noche Luz antes de irse a dormir Luz al baño de los varones, usando su capa invisible, para poner algo en el peine de Lucius para despues volver a su cama sin que nadie le notara, o por lo menos eso creía ella, porque segundos despues de que ella saliera del baño Severus salio y fue a su cuarto.  
  
El día siguiente, nadie se sorprende al no ver a Lucius Malfoy ir a desayunar. Lo que Luz le había puesto en su peine era una rara especie de somnifero que podía ser suministrado de forma cutanea y el único que lo sabía era Severus pero todas las otras personas que la conocian estaban sospechando de que había sido ella.  
  
- Lily, ¿Vas a hablar con ella? - Pregunta Remus cuando nota que Lily estaba mirandi a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- Cuando la vea, se lo digo, pero vos sabes que a ella le gusta provocar a Malfoy - Dice Lily.  
  
La primera clase que Luz ese día fue defenza contra las artes oscuras con Gryffindor, y al no poder sentarse con Severus, tuvo que ir a sentarse con Lily, quien estaba sentada al lado de James.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te sentas con Snape? - Pregunta James y Lily le pega un codazo.  
  
- No quiero tener que pelearme con Malfoy y perder puntos - Dice Luz y sus dos amigos la miran incredulos.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando te importa el pelearte con Malfoy? - Pregunta desde atras Sirius que había escuchado lo que decian.  
  
- Desde que quiero ser prefecta el año que viene - Dice y nadie le cree pero no le dicen nada, porque Professor Allem estaba mirandoles con cara de odio e iba a donde ellos estaban.  
  
- Les recomiendo que se callen, si no quieren perder puntos de sus casas - Dice el profesor, y vuelve adelante para empezar con la clase.  
  
Esa clase fue la peor a lo que Luz halla ido, los Slytherins miraron de mal modo que Luz se sentara con los merodeadores y planeaban una forma de enseñarle a eligir mejor a sus amigos.  
  
El estar sentada al lado de Lily hiso que Luz se concsentrara y participara, lo que sorprendio a Severus quien simpre se quejaba por que Luz no levantaba la mano, por lo que Slytherin no ganaba demasiados puntos, James tambien se concentro por que no queria planear bromas cerca de Luz, ya que no sabia si la Slytherin había dado por terminada la guerra y Sirius era ayudado por Remus por que ese con pociones eran las materias en las que tenía problemas.  
  
Cuando la clase termino se separaron; Luz con Lily fueron a Runas con Severus y los otros fueron a adivinación.  
  
- Sev, Creí que no te iba a poder volver a hablar - Dice Luz agarandole del brazo.  
  
- Luz, no te coviene sentarte con esos en clase - Dice Severus y Lily se ofende.  
  
- ¿Tenes miedo de que Malfoy me ataque por no ser una buena Slytherin? - Dice Luz incredula.   
  
- Malfoy tiene mucha influencia en nuestra casa si el quiere puede poner a todo Slytherin en tu contra - Dice Severus, ignorando la cara de enojo de Lily.  
  
- ¿Vos no defenderias, si los otros Slytherins le atacaran? - Pregunta Lily algo anojada.  
  
- Si lo hiciera, también empezarian a dudar de que yo fuera un verdadero Slytherin - Le responde justo cuando estaban llegando a la clase donde Luz se sento con Severus quien le ignoro durante toda la clase, por lo que Luz decidio convertirse en lo que la gente esperaba de una persona de Slytherin, lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejar de hablarle a Lily y a los otros Gryffindors, lo que tambien incluía a las "traidoras".  
  
Pensando en esta nueva teoria fue a su entranamiento de Quidditch, en el cual no habla con nadie, despues tenia que conseguir tener a Malfoy de su lado, tenerlo de enemigo fue un error que Luz tenia ganas de remediar, por lo que en la cena de ese día se va a sentar al lado de Severus ya habiendo planeado lo que le iba a decir.  
  
- ¿No te dijimos que no te queriamos ver? - Pregunta Malfoy y Luz le mira sin estar enojada.  
  
- Solo quise estar con gente que piensa, para veriar - Dice sorprendiendo a todos los que la escuchaban.  
  
- Luz ¿Qué es lo que pensas que haces? - Le pregunta en voz baja Severus.  
  
- Quiero estar con vos, y se para hacerlo tengo que soportarlos, lo hago - Le responde en el mismo tono.  
  
- ¿Vos sabes que para que te aceptemos vas a tener que dejar de ver a tus otros amigos? - Pregunta pensando que Luz no aceptaria.  
  
- Lo se, y seria capaz de hacerlo ya que como saben van a estar muy ocupados haciendo bromas o tratando de evitarlas, para extrañarme - Dice como si no le importara y logrando que le crean - Y si me aceptan prometo ayudar al que lo necesite en pociones u otra materia por que voy a dejar de ayudar a Longbotton.  
  
- ¿Y cómo podemos saber que no estas tratando de que te aceptemos para poder ir y burlarte de nosotros con tus amiguitos de Gryffindor? - Pregunta Rosier.  
  
- Nunca lo hice y no voy a empezar ahora - Se defiende.  
  
- Denle una oportunidad, si falla solo tienen que atacerla en grupo - Dice Severus tratando de no sonar preocupado.  
  
- Severus tiene razon, no tenemos nada que perder, pero si nos llegas a defraudar te matamos - Dice y Luz asiente con la cabeza.  
  
- Ahora se van todos a dormir, por que mañana tenemos una iniciación que hacer - Dice y todos se van, siendo atentamente mirados por una preocupado Sirius quien decidio que lo mejor para Luz era darle un buen susto a Snape y pensando esto se fue a dormir.  
  
¿Qué planea Sirius Black?¿Cómo va a ser la iniciación? La primera respuesta todos la sabemos pero asepto ideas para poder responder la segunda. 


End file.
